


Partners in Crime

by DexxxtroDNA



Series: AU Requests [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Functionalism, Gen, Hacktivism, Police Brutality, Propaganda, Revolution, Riots, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexxxtroDNA/pseuds/DexxxtroDNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron needs a mech on the inside. Orion agrees, knowing it will change him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiseedoesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiseedoesit/gifts).



> Megatron/Optimus Prime, partners in crime AU, requested by eiseedoesit

“I’m…still not entirely sure why you want me for this…job,” said a quiet archivist. He was considered tall, but had nothing on the huge mech before him.

“You happen to have the particular set of skills I require, combined with the appropriate amount of discretion. And, a clean record.”

It was true. He knew he could do it, and if they managed to pull it off - he had no doubts now about the other mech’s abilities, they were as real as his, not theater of the ring - if they managed to pull this off, they could accomplish what they wanted, and more. They could set things in motion that could not be stopped, and would change all their lives.

Megatron wanted an archivist. He got Orion Pax. Their goal was the Records Office, for the High Council. They discussed tactics for breaking in, both physically and digitally. If they did this right - the Council would seem to have come to a decision without any influence from the growing party of beaten-down laborers centered in Kaon. The riots had been quashed with unnecessary force, mechs killed who were guilty only of existence. The propaganda machines ran full time, but nothing could stop the sharing of vids showing what was really going on in the Ferrous Smelters of Kaon.

Orion had been a sympathizer. He’d never understood the classist, functionalist division of Cybertronian society, and he’d been fascinated by the news information and just how obviously terrible the official cover-ups and excuses had become. He knew it wasn’t just one mech who suffered extinguishment at the hands of overzealous, functionalist Elite Guards. It was many. It was the way it had been, and he could see it would only continue unless something changed.

And if he did this, it could change him, perhaps in ways he couldn’t see, but he considered that to be good.

“I’ll do it.”


End file.
